


Officium et Honestas

by Fumm95



Series: Lace and Lightsabers (A SWTOR Regency AU) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumm95/pseuds/Fumm95
Summary: As the eldest of two daughters, Lady Yinliang Hei knows her duty is to marry well and ensure security and a good connection for her sister, but an arranged marriage to Mr. Malavai Quinn, formerly captain of the King's Army, was the last thing she was expecting. Nonetheless, driven by duty and honor, they may yet find that theirs can still be a match most evenly made.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Born from a What-If Wednesday request for arranged marriage for Quinn/SW that spawned a regency!AU because of course it did. Expect lots of corny tropes and hopefully a not-too-terrible of an update schedule. (That's a lie. I jump fics way too often.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I am breaking about 20 rules of how to address everyone but titles and lands and secondary titles and such make forms of address for the peerage way too difficult to keep up with for a fanfiction so I'm not going to bother for fear of confusing either the audience or myself. (Let it be known that I greatly regret giving everyone titles.)

The Honourable Yinliang Hei, eldest daughter of Baron Arggelios Hei, was well-aware of the expectations for her future. Though her father had remained silent about it, it was clear that the past generations had not been kind to her family’s coffers. Indeed, she knew it was all he could do to retain their style of living without forcing them into further debt.

She knew her duty, as the elder of two daughters in a household with no sons. It was her responsibility to marry into wealth, to find a way of increasing their assets and perhaps securing a connection to find an advantageous match for her sister.

Still, she had not believed that the situation had grown so dire, that the only solution forward was to arrange a marriage between herself and a newly landed gentleman, a certain Mr. Quinn who, as far as she understood, had made his, albeit considerable, wealth through a combination of trade and, more recently, his service to the king.

“Yin, my dear?”

She was so consumed in her thoughts that she failed to notice her mother until the woman spoke. In spite of her rather diminutive stature, Baroness Valyrre Hei had the iron will of a general, or so the rumors held. Knowing her paternal grandparents and the punishing nature of the Ton for the scandal surrounding the match between a rather poor country lady and an old barony, no matter how poor said barony actually was, Yin could certainly imagine the sheer audacity it took. Years later, Lady Hei still commanded respect and sharp wit, now tempered by wisdom, only the eyes once whispered to have bewitched the young baron were cast upon her, narrowed with a mix of concern and curiosity.

“Mother?”

Receiving only a beckoning glance in response, she obediently followed the woman to her personal sitting room. It was not until they were fully settled that Lady Hei spoke again. “You seem dreadfully out of sorts, dear. You have spoken to your father.”

It was an observation, not a question, but Yin still nodded as her mother cast a shrewd look upon her.

“You are displeased.”

“Not so, mother. Merely discomfited.” She was acutely aware of the skeptical expression she received though she ignored it as best she could and her mother chose to grant her a reprieve.

“And how did you respond to your father?”

“I told him the truth.”

Lady Hei sighed. “My dear child, you do love to vex me, do you not? You cannot hide behind your clever words forever. Not from me.”

Yin smiled. “Indeed, not before the one from whom I learned it all.”

“Mind your impertinence.” Despite the scolding words, Lady Hei, too, was smiling. “I dare say neither you nor Rhinaa would be my daughters if you were not. I find I do empathize greatly with my mother if you are half as impertinent as I was. Nonetheless, I shall not be dissuaded, Yinliang.”

Yin gave an exhale a bit louder than was entirely necessary, not quite a sigh but only just. “Yes, mother. I told him that I was not particularly keen on the idea but I understand its necessity and that I will do my duty.”

Her mother’s gaze turned somewhat sorrowful, though also brimming with pride. “Neither your father nor I wanted this kind of match for you. We had rather hoped for you to make a love match, but we recently discovered that the situation was far worse than even we could have imagined.”

“I admit I suspected so.” Yin had not been blind to the pinched expressions and stressed nights that had been plaguing her father in his study, or her mother’s frown as she scrimped and saved on purchases she would not have hesitated twice on before. Their debt must have been disastrous indeed and trouble quite imminent.

Lady Hei reached up, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Your brightness and keen observation never fail to impress me, my dear. I sorely hope your new betrothed shall appreciate it.”

The words brought a sense of foreboding that had not existed thus far, but she ignored the sudden trepidation, instead forcing a smile. “What can you tell me of him?”

“Mr. Quinn? His family is newly landed and he himself only recently resigned his commission with the navy, I believe.” She raised an eyebrow, shifting her position on the settee, but her mother shook her head. “No, he is indeed the only son, but I suspect he sought to increase their fortunes, risky though it was. It is a wonder his family did not talk him out of it.”

“And how does my father know of him?”

“Your father knew his father from school. Your father has never been conventional, as I am certain you well know,” said Lady Hei with a faint smile of fondness. “He met the late Mr. Quinn at university and got along famously, though they rather fell out of touch as time went on. Mr. Quinn bought an estate rather far out of town and devoted much time to organizing an efficient household and lands, even at the expense of his connections and his health. He only recently renewed correspondence and when he heard about our current circumstances, he offered this solution, knowing as he did that he had not many months left to live and that his son, too, had yet to find a bride.”

Yin pursed her lips. “I have no desire to speak ill of the dead, mother, but how may we be certain that his intentions are such and his word true?”

Lady Hei smiled, sitting forward to pat her hand. “I understand, my dear. But your father loved and trusted his father almost as a brother. Even so, I have made delicate inquiries which tell me that Mr. Quinn is a man of good sense and wealth, with nearly seven thousand a year and apparently gifted with a handsome countenance as well. In fact, Lady Ashton says that she has never seen so many proper young ladies flutter around a man so since Lord Kallan announced his engagement.”

She could not help but laugh in response. Lord Kallan, with his striking countenance, considerable fortune, and eventual dukedom, had been the Ton’s most eligible gentleman for several seasons before scandalizing most of society—and perhaps offending a number of rather ambitious ladies—by courting and marrying a quite spirited and impertinent country lass of little name in only a few months’ time. It had been declared the scandal of the decade several years prior, though as she understood it, the new Lady Kallan had taken to her new standing in society with aplomb, and she personally had never seen the lord look so content as when she saw him at the opera house with his new wife on his arm.

If only she could have such good fortune.

“Very well, mother,” said Yin as she looked up to find Lady Hei watching her once more with concern in her eyes. “He does appears as a most eligible suitor, does he not?”

Her mother smiled in return as she rose to her feet and moved to leave the room. “Indeed, my dear. You shall be the envy of town once your Mr. Quinn arrives.”

“Mamma,” cried she, a faint blush rising on her cheeks.

Her voice was more desperate than she intended; her mother stopped entirely before turning around. “I apologize, my dear. I know it is hardly the courtship you have imagined and, indeed, hardly the one your father and I should have hoped you would have. I have spoken to your father as well. If you find you cannot truly respect Mr. Quinn, or else find him odious or repulsive, then we shall break off the engagement.”

“Thank you, Mamma.” She rushed to Lady Hei, embracing her tightly for a moment.

“I only wish for your future security and happiness, my dear. If Mr. Quinn cannot provide that, then we shall look elsewhere. It is the least I can do for you, my darling girl.”

“I know, mother.” If her voice was tight, her mother made no comment and after another moment, Yin pulled back, smoothing her dress carefully. “When does Mr. Quinn arrive in town?”

“He should arrive in about a fortnight. He told your father that he has some business he must finish attending to on his estate before he may return to town. Upon arriving, I expect he will call on you formally, so we may expect to see him then.” For a moment, Lady Hei’s eyes sparkled with something resembling mischief. “He should arrive with a month to spare for the ball that Lady Kallan is planning, should he not?”

“Mother!”

Lady Hei laughed, leading the way back down to the sitting room. “Very well, my dear. I shall endeavor to wait until his arrival, and then we shall see where things go from there.”

She inclined her head in agreement before picking up her embroidering and settling next to her sister, a girl of not yet sixteen, who looked up at their approach. “Whose arrival?”

Yin resisted the urge to sigh as her mother leaned forward conspiratorially. “Your sister’s new betrothed.”

Rhinaa nearly dropped her sewing in surprise. “Yin is betrothed?” At her mother’s chastising gaze, she lowered her voice with some difficulty. “Whenever did that occur? Who is he? Will he be courting her this season?”

This time, she did sigh as her mother, a playful look on her countenance, responded to her sister's inquiries. “If you do not mind, mother,” said Yin in a rather lofty tone, “I should rather prefer you wait until he arrives before making claims to his character.”

Lady Hei smiled at her. “Of course, my dear. Of course.”

Thus settled, Yin returned back to her own sewing, doing her best to ignore the furtive glances shared between her mother and sister for the rest of the afternoon.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the day of her new betrothed's arrival draws ever closer, Miss Yinliang Hei goes for a ride and runs into some unexpected individuals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it's been forever. I decided that, in order to keep me more accountable for writing and finishing a fic, I would only post each chapter as I finish the first draft of the next. And since I'm working and also doing med school applications, this takes much longer than I would like.
> 
> Luckily, I do have an hour long (each way) commute to work on a bus, so I've been working on writing then... when I'm not sleeping.

Lady Hei was mostly true to her word. The mentions of Mr. Quinn and his imminent arrival remained generally nonexistent, particularly amongst polite company. However, she did delight in teasing her daughter at times and would occasionally reference his name in passing, especially when Yin least expected it.

As such, Yin found herself taking long excursions out of their townhouse, frequenting the shops, calling upon friends who happened to be in town, and taking her mare on extensive rides through the park. Each provided some reprieve from the possibility of Lady Hei speculating aloud, with a twinkling smile at either her or Rhinaa whenever present, whether or not Mr. Quinn would be appreciative of her fine stitching or pianoforte playing, a pastime in which both her mother and her sister appeared to find great enjoyment.

Instead, she escaped the confines of her home, in which her mother and sister preferred to remain, to the parks or, on occasion, her favorite bookshop, owned and run by the rather eccentric though kindly Mr. Drellik. Often, she found herself accompanied by her long-time friends Miss Jaesa Willsaam and Miss Vette Drayen, the former a serious and quiet young woman of eighteen and the latter a cheerful, talkative woman of one and twenty. Vette generally paid no mind to her reticence, and though she noticed Jaesa watching her with some concern, neither spoke on her unusual reservedness.

Nonetheless, Yin had been keeping a mental tally of the passing days herself, silently awaiting the arrival of her to-be suitor. Whether she felt more anticipation or dread for the projected date of his return to town, she could not be certain.

The day before his arrival found her astride Zephra, trotting through Hyde Park and silently lamenting the absence of a large field and, indeed, of witnesses uncaring of the propriety or lack thereof in riding across the countryside at a full run. Jaesa and Vette had a previous engagement, leaving her alone with her ruminations, a fortunate circumstance considering the tumultuous state of her feelings. That her life would change irrevocably held no doubt; unless this Mr. Quinn were truly abhorrent, she had no intention of calling off the engagement, particularly in light of the security it would bring for both herself and her family.

Her sense of duty did nothing to alter the distaste in her spirit, however. That, she suspected, little would change; her lifelong goal had been to find in her companion for life an equal, one whom she could love and respect beyond all other. It was, after all, what her parents had done in pursuing a love match and while there was nothing to say she would necessarily succeed in finding equal happiness for herself, having all of her future decided for her still meant she had no opportunity to attempt it.

Yin pressed her lips together as she crested the top of a small hill, Zephra leaning into the bit as though she sensed her mistress’s thoughts: to race away across the country, far from the expectations which guided all genteel women on their paths. Yet the thoughts lasted for but a minute and, presently, she gathered the reins, turning her mare back towards home with a gentle pat.

Focused as she was on her thoughts, she failed to notice a young man ride up beside her until he called out. “Out for a ride, Miss Hei?”

Recognizing the voice as an old friend, she turned with a smile. “Indeed, Lord Malcom. It is good to see you. How is your family doing?”

He grinned back. “Mother and father are doing well. He is still doing his best to drive her to Bedlam, it feels like on occasion, but she never seems to truly mind, so all the better.”

Yin nodded, slowing her mare to a walk. “Certainly. And Lady Estelle and yourself?”

“My sister has been doing well. She has been with her governess, primarily. I hear she has gotten quite talented at painting while I was at school. She has been hoping to visit with your sister sometime, as I understand. And I have been mostly just helping my father with the estate, since I finished school. He keeps insisting that his body is no longer what it used to be, though he remains hearty enough, thank the Lord. We just arrived back in town and I thought I would take Hermes for a ride.” He reached down to give the stallion in question a light pat.

“It seems we had a similar idea, then.”

“Indeed.”

She studied him as he rode a little ahead of her. Lord Theron Malcom was a few years her junior and, having grown up on neighboring estates without any other children nearby, they had been the best of playmates until she was under the care of her governess, and he had begun his studies in earnest. She had not seen him since he had left to attend school, though he had written on occasion, and, more often than not, included little gifts and mementos for Rhinaa. In the passing years, he had grown from the gangly boy of her childhood, looking every bit the earl he would eventually become.

However, he still had not managed to lose his nervous fidget, she noticed with some amusement as Hermes tossed his head at a sudden tightening of the reins. “And how is your family?”

“They are doing well. My mother and father had their hands busy managing the estate this planting season but everything was completed with time to spare so we have been in town for nearly a month now.”

Hermes fidgeted again and she hid a smile, saying nothing as he calmed his mount, though she suspected she knew what he wished to say, or more specifically, whom he wished to ask after. She had long suspected that her friend harbored an ardor for her younger sister, and she had no reason to believe Rhinaa would be against the courtship once out, though she also saw no reason to take pity and make things easier for him.

Finally, he turned to her, the slightest hint of a flush on his face. “And Miss Rhinaa?”

She let the smile she had been hiding show. “My sister is doing well. She will be glad to know that you are in town, though she may be a bit cross in having to hear it from me. It has been far too while since we have had any letters from you.”

He looked rather contrite at her mild admonishment. “I am aware. I admit I had been so caught up with helping run the estate that I quite forgot to keep up with my correspondence.”

She laughed. “That is understandable. I shall forgive you if you might accompany me to Drellik’s bookshop.”

“That is a fair deal, my dear Miss Hei. And I shall owe you a great debt if you might advise me on what to get Miss Rhinaa to dissuade her ire?”

The questioning look was for more than just on the gift, she knew, and she smiled with a bit of mischief. “I believe that, as her sister, it is my duty to remind you that she is not yet out, Lord Malcom, but I daresay I have some idea of what she may have her heart set on from Drellik’s, yes.”

His flush deepened but he smiled nevertheless, albeit a little sheepishly. “Then lead the way, my lady.” He gave an elaborate bow as she passed.

Laughing, she did so, though she came to a stop before the store with a frown. While Drellik’s was generally fairly popular, she was certain that there were quite a few more individuals than typically frequented the place. Indeed, many young ladies she suspected had never before set foot within the shop were meandering about, ostentatiously checking the shelves and, only somewhat more covertly, conversing with one another in low tones.

Lord Malcom stopped beside her, an eyebrow raised in surprise. “Has Drellik’s been getting more business since I left?”

“Perhaps somewhat but never to this extent. Something else may have drawn them here?”

“Perhaps another patron?” He gestured towards a carriage stopped on the side of the road, bearing an unfamiliar livery, around which circled no small number of ladies as well. “Though I must admit I am unfamiliar with whom it might be. Clearly someone the Ton is quite entranced by, if the current crowd is to be believed.”

She inclined her head in agreement, though she did not bother to hide her smirk. “Are you certain it is not yourself, Lord Malcom? Perhaps your arrival back in town did not go as unnoticed as you think, and, indeed, with your schooling finished and your current training to manage the estate, you might start considering turning your mind to matrimony? Surely you may look for your future Lady Malcom from such paragons of society.”

Both horror and indignation crossed his expression in short order before he realized she spoke only with the intent to tease him. With a rather put-on sigh, he shook his head. “I would ask whether you must always jest so, but seeing as how I am well-aware of what your response may be, I shall not bother.”

Nonetheless, he offered his arm, which she accepted with a genuine smile of affection, before leading her to the entrance.

Within, the tranquility typical of the shop had been transformed into mayhem; young women filled the interior, flitting about from shelf to shelf, attention focused either on tittering amongst themselves or on something—or, more plausibly, someone—beyond her vision. Even determined as she was, she could not help but feel her resolution falter, but still she pushed onward, leading Lord Malcom forward.

He, conversely, held back, reluctance clear on his visage. “What precisely was it you were seeking here? And is it entirely necessary to pursue it currently?”

Yin turned to peer at him with the hint of a teasing smile on her lips. “Come now, Lord Malcom. Does your courage falter already? Imagine the despair of the Ton’s matchmaking mamas when they discover that such an eligible young bachelor such as yourself is daunted at the prospect of spending time with such a varied and doubtless equally eligible group of young ladies. I have no doubt that, regardless of who has caught their attention, they would be equally, if not more, intrigued by you should they become aware that the heir apparent of the Earl of Barcaria was amongst them.” The look of sheer horror she received for her fanciful speech was such that she could barely restrain a most unladylike cackle.

Composing herself, she continued, “Furthermore, I do believe you have promised my sister a gift and I should hate to inform her you were too intimidated by the crowd at Drellik’s to follow through.”

“Enough. You have made your point, my lady.” The expression on his countenance informed her that, at that moment, he considered her anything but worthy of the title. “Come, let us get what we have come here for.” He paused for a moment before turning back to her. “What was it exactly that Miss Rhinaa wanted?”

A smirk danced on her lips. “My sister informed me last night that a lovely tome on the lives of Varius and Adrijana has come out recently that she very much desires to peruse.”

“From the opera about the late Duchess Adrijana Kallan?”

“The very same.”

There was a rather pregnant pause before he nodded. “Very well then. And for yourself?”

She smiled. “I merely wished to find the sheet music for the latest Beethoven sonata. Mr. Drellik sent word that he had set one aside for me as soon as they arrived.”

Lord Malcom laughed aloud at that. “I can hardly be surprised he would do so for such a loyal customer and talented musician.”

Waving off his flattery with one hand, she wove her way to the counter, where the crowds were notably thicker, before coming to a stop. It would have been difficult indeed to miss that all of the attentions of the women around them were focused on the two men conversing by the counter.

Mr. Drellik had run his bookshop for many years, inheriting the establishment from his father before him. For the past seven or so, Yin had been frequenting it as her preferred location for purchasing books and pianoforte music of all sorts, enough so that Mr. Drellik had teasingly suggested labeling one of the window seats with her name given how often she claimed it as her own. And despite all of the many times she had visited his shop, she had never seen him as animated as he was when talking with the man across from him.

It was clear from a single glance why the man’s presence alone was such that the Ton had deemed the shop its most fashionable meetingplace for the day. He had all the appearance of nobility in his stature, a considerable height and sharply handsome features adding to the appeal of his well-kept attire. With the air of mystery surrounding his situation, as well as the vibrancy his clear friendliness with the shopkeeper lent him, all in all, she had to admit that the stranger was a sight to behold, certainly of enough interest to draw the bored ladies from their homes once the word was out. Those unknown to the Ton were rare and far in between, particularly ones as striking as he.

Carefully dodging out of the way of a giggling Miss Harriet Clay, Yin halted some distance away, resolving to wait until Mr. Drellik had finished his discussion before alerting him to her presence. She was in no hurry to return to her mother and sister’s teasing nor had any real desire to interrupt what appeared to be a warm reunion.

It was not to be so. Mr. Drellik happened to look up just so, spied her, and called her forward congenially with an apologetic look to his conversational partner. “Ah, hello, Miss Hei. I have your music right here if you will wait half a moment. And Lord Malcom, good day. What can I do for you today?”

She scarcely heard what was said in response; the man opposite him started at the mention of her name, pivoting to focus his gaze on her with startling bright blue eyes. In her turn, she dipped her head in greeting, to which he flushed and gave a small bow before stepping forward.

“Excuse me, Miss Hei, was it?”

His voice was quieter, rather stiffer than she would have expected from the man given how warmly he had been conversing only but a minute earlier, and she dropped her head again to earn another second for regaining her equilibrium. “Indeed, sir,” returned she when she was certain she had collected herself. “I believe you have the advantage of me, Mister…?”

Mr. Drellik seized the opportunity to step forward with a companionable wave of his hand. “Ah, yes. Here is your Beethoven, Miss Hei, and the book you wished to purchase, Lord Malcom.” He turned to the other man. “The Honourable Miss Yinliang Hei would be one of my most frequent patrons, and her talent with the pianoforte is quite renowned through the Ton.”

“Indeed,” was the short reply, blue eyes still focused on her with an intensity she had rarely seen until then.

“And this,” Mr. Drellik continued, clapping his companion on the shoulder and hardly seeming to notice the curtness of the response he received, “is my dear friend, Mr. Malavai Quinn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, waiting until I have chapter 4 finished to post chapter 3 makes this cliffhanger even worse. :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Quinn and Miss Hei have their first, official, conversation before Lord Malcom attends dinner with the Hei family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live! Chapter 4 has been complete for some time, though I may continue this monthly update thing. It seems to be working so far... though I do know that they're pretty long waits. Thanks for being patient, everyone!

Mr. Drellik was still conversing. Of that Yin was fairly certain; there was no doubting the movement of his mouth nor the animation on his visage, just as there was no doubting her inability to comprehend a single word he spoke was horrendously impolite.

As it was, only after another moment did she realize that Mr. Drellik had then ceased speaking, seeming to notice that neither of his conversational partners were paying him much mind. She flushed, acutely aware of the many gazes currently cast in her direction, ranging in mood from concerned to curious to envious to something else altogether.

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir,” said she once she had regained her equilibrium.

For a moment, she wondered at the flicker of emotion deep in his gaze, but it was gone as he nodded, so fleeting she might have simply imagined it. “And you as well, Miss Hei.” Though his tone was composed, a movement caught her attention; from the corner of her eye, she observed him tugging at his cuff with such determination that she might have wondered whether his intention was to rip it off his shirt entirely.

She gave a rather strained smile in response before turning back to the shopkeeper, who appeared to be glancing between Mr. Quinn and herself with bemusement. “Thank you, Mr. Drellik. I regret to say that my mother expects me soon; I fear I have stayed out longer than I had originally intended. I hate to interrupt your conversation, but…”

“It is no matter at all,” said Mr. Drellik, dismissing the apology with an airy wave of his hand. “I should hate to have you incur the wrath of your lady mother for being delayed simply by the long discussion between two old friends. Indeed, Mr. Quinn tells me he shall be in town for the remainder of the Season at the very least, so I expect there will be time enough for us to catch up without inconveniencing you.”

Her responding smile was considerably more genuine as she handed him the appropriate coin and received the music in return. “Thank you, Mr. Drellik, for both your kindness in holding this for me,” said she, clutching the book to her chest, “and for allowing me to avoid earning my mother’s ire another day.” She turned to curtsy once more at Mr. Quinn, who had, in all appearances, not moved but instead remained watching her with what she could only describe as fire. “And it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir. Good day to you both.”

Thus speaking, she turned and hurried towards the entrance, noting but mostly ignoring the rather undignified yelp from her companion as he hastened to pay for his own purchase and catch up to her quick steps. Her haste served her well; the speed meant that she could dodge around the inquiring and, in some cases, entreating looks of young ladies, who, apparently, on discovering her introduction to the elusive Mr. Quinn, were intending to accost her for details on his character. Lord Malcom, at least, had the advantages of height and long limbs that she so sorely lacked in avoiding the descending Ton.

That fact was made apparent enough when she found him beside her as she untied her mare, looking none worse for wear, perhaps other than his rather put-out expression.

Still, he had the presence of mind to say nothing until they had begun moving, she deliberately leading them along a longer walk around town to provide some relative privacy in which to talk. “I say, Miss Hei, had I the mind for it, I would have every reason to be quite incensed with you. What on God’s green Earth was that about?”

She hesitated, her fingers clenching around her reins tightly enough that Zephra checked her trot before settling on with a displeased toss of her head. “I… cannot tell you.”

“You cannot tell me?” Lord Malcom’s eyes blazed with a sudden surge of real anger and, hidden in their depths, a not insignificant sliver of hurt. “I understand not wanting the entire Ton to know, but I? You shall not tell your closest friend from childhood, but will instead to leave him to discover it from the nearest gossiping mama?”

“That is not what I meant, Theron,” retorted Yin, choosing, for a moment, to ignore propriety entirely with the deliberate usage of his given name. Once she had obtained his, though still rather mutinous-appearing, attention, she shook her head. “I simply wish to wait for the matter to be official. Indeed, I have no desire to consider it before such a time, not even for myself.”

When Lord Malcom’s posture relented, she laughed softly. “You truly are your father’s son. Just as quick to anger over perceiving yourself being treated unfairly as ever, you are. It is a good thing Lady Estelle has your mother’s disposition. She, at least, would have the good sense to know if I would ever keep such a thing from my oldest friend,” said Yin pointedly. “Nonetheless, you have my word, my lord, that you will be the first to hear my news.”

With a sigh, he inclined his head, though whether his acceptance was at her chastising or the promise she offered, she could not say. “Very well. I suppose I shall have to content myself with that.”

“And an invitation to stay for dinner, I am certain. As if Mother would ever hear about anything else should she see you accompanying me.”

The hint of a smile softened his face. “If that is an invitation, then certainly. After all, I have yet to present your sister her gift and beg her forgiveness.”

“Indeed. I suspect she might have more complaints than I on your inconsistency. I fear you may have to do more than simply present her with the one book.”

The look of consternation she received was enough to raise her spirits and she turned her attention back to Zephra with a faint smile, resolving to put the unexpected encounter with Mr. Quinn out of her mind until she was certain she had the time for undisturbed self-reflection.

As predicted, Lady Hei delighted in Lord Malcom’s presence and immediately sent word to the elder Lord and Lady Malcom that he was to stay for dinner, as well as invite them for a visit when both parties were amenable. An affirmative, including an acceptance for tea and dinner the day after next, arrived almost before Lord Malcom had finished stabling his horse, much to Yin’s private amusement; the elder Lord Malcom was as gregarious as his wife was introspective, and it seemed even such a short time without company had made him quite eager for a visit.

Meanwhile, Yin had gone in search of her sister, a task more demanding than it first appeared given Rhinaa’s tendency to hole herself up to sketch or read without interruption. A glance into the sitting room revealed nothing save her pianoforte, on which she left her Beethoven before continuing.

Lord Malcom caught up to her as she moved towards the parlor. “Your mother says that dinner will be presently. I expect she will show herself soon enough.”

Catching the mischievous glint in her friend’s eye, she relented, turning away. “Doubtless your wish for me to desist has nothing to do with a desire to catch her by surprise,” said she in a dry tone.

“Certainly not. What sort of gentleman do you take me for?”

“One who is currently alone with an unspoken for lady and assisting her in her search for a wayward sister?” replied Yin tartly.

He chuckled. “Indeed. Then might I have the honor of escorting you to the dining room, where we may be properly supervised, preferably before your sister should arrive?”

“You, my friend, are incorrigible.” Nonetheless, she accepted the proffered arm, allowing him to direct her towards the dining room at an unnaturally quick pace.

Lady Hei was already waiting, twinkling eyes dancing from her to Lord Malcom as they entered. “I take it you were unsuccessful in finding my younger daughter? Or, perhaps, you did not apply yourselves as much as you might have?”

“I fear Lord Malcom might have been more interested in surprising her than in properly searching for her.”

“Oh, is that so?” Lady Hei raised a delicate eyebrow at her. “And I suppose you tried to dissuade him from shirking the task and had nothing to do with the current circumstance, then, my daughter?”

“That should depend on what you mean by ‘tried,’ Lady Hei,” interjected Lord Malcom before she could reply.

“Is that so?” Yin received a rather sharp look, though softened by the hint of a smile dancing on her mother’s lips. “Well, no matter. I am certain she will be down soon enough.”

Presently, a door opened to reveal Lord Hei, who smiled genially as he saw their guest and moved for a firm handshake, but still no sign of Rhinaa.

Yin sighed, shaking her head, as her mother rose, brushing by her father as he conversed quietly with Lord Malcom, and disappeared into the hall. “Rhinaa Grace Hei, come down for dinner this instant. You are no longer a child and such tardiness cannot be excused, especially when we have a guest.”

A rather loud crash sounded from upstairs, much to the great amusement of all present save Lady Hei, followed immediately by the quick steps of Rhinaa, appearing breathless, hair flying behind her, in the doorway to the dining room the next moment. “A guest?”

“Indeed,” said Lady Hei drily. “Who is, I am sure, rather appalled at your current lack of decorum. Honestly, to behave so before the son of an earl. Whatever am I to do with you?”

Rhinaa hardly seemed to hear the chastisement; her eyes widened as she looked into the dining room for the first time and spied Lord Malcom seated comfortably beside her father, both grinning with indulgence. “You!” exclaimed she, so loudly that even Lady Hei faltered in her lecture. “It has been months since we have heard from you. Months! You could have moved or disappeared for all we knew.”

Lord Malcom sat forward with a small smirk. “I hardly believe that. You speak as if my parents would allow such information to go unshared.”

In spite of herself, Yin raised an eyebrow. Her old friend clearly had plenty of courage, whatever he might have failed to learn in common sense.

Her sister, it seemed, did not share in her admiration; Rhinaa swelled, her visage bearing an eerie resemblance to Lady Hei at her most irate. “What made you believe that I was done speaking? We haven't received so much as a note from you since before you finished school and now you just come in without any warning as though nothing had happened. And instead you were doing who knows what? Traveling the Continent? I hear many gentlemen complete a tour upon finishing school. Was that it? Did you pay no mind to those left in England? I was— We were worried about you.”

The final sentence, more of a whispered confession than a scolding beratement, appeared to take all anger out of Rhinaa, who sat down in her seat and, in an impressively even tone, apologized for both delaying dinner and for her outburst.

Silence reigned as dinner began, broken only when Lady Hei asked Lord Malcom when he had arrived in town.

“We only arrived yesterday, my lady. I thought to take a ride to clear my head this afternoon and met Miss Hei in Hyde Park.”

“Indeed? Surely you did not spend so much time at Hyde Park?”

“No, Mother. We conversed for a while and then stopped at Drellik’s before returning.”

“I see. Was there anything of note?” Had she the presence of mind to look at her mother, Yin would have noticed a bright, teasing gleam enter her eyes. As it was, she instead averted her gaze to her food, willing her cheeks to remain pale before either her mother or her sister could notice.

“Nothing unusual. I simply stopped to purchase the Beethoven that Mr. Drellik sent word he had set aside for me.”

“How interesting. I heard rumor that there was quite a crowd in Drellik’s today. Lady Sutherland claimed when she stopped by earlier that she rather nearly mistook it for Almack’s.”

“That is unsurprising. I must say I was quite startled by the crowd myself,” agreed Lord Malcom. “Quite the number of young ladies.”

“I wonder what drew them there…”

“Indeed,” said Yin as calmly as she could manage. “Alas that we were only there for a short while…”

She could sense both Lord Malcom and her mother watching her as she took a sip of her water, one with a questioning look and the other with that familiar playful look which she had come to dread. Indeed, even Rhinaa had gained a look of suspicion. Only her father placidly watched on, though she was not entirely blind to his own, silent, personal amusement either.

“Though,” she added with some vigor, “I believe Lord Malcom has brought with him a parcel from Drellik’s for you, Rhinaa, in apology for having remained out of contact.”

“I believe you mean a bribe,” was the succinct reply, though her sister's face lit up nonetheless. “The beginnings of an apology, perhaps.”

Yin smirked as Lord Malcom threatened to withhold the gift entirely at its chilly reception, knowing Rhinaa’s penchant for bargaining. Indeed, she and her parents were all laughing as the subsequent argument that ensued, though clearly in jest on both sides, ended with her younger sister coaxing a promise from Lord Malcom that he would invite their family to the Malcom family’s opera box for the next performance of Varius and Adrijana. All tension released at such a display, the conversation flowed smoothly for the remainder of dinner.

The meal ended with Lord Malcom reiterating his vow to discuss the upcoming outing with his father, much to Rhinaa’s great delight, before offering his apologies that he could not stay longer. “I am certain my father has some business to take care of which requires my attention, now that he has begun to transfer over responsibilities in earnest.”

“You say he is still doing quite well though?” inquired Lady Hei with not inconsiderable concern.

“Oh, certainly.” Lord Malcom smiled. “He has merely elected to begin my training early. Schooling is all good and well, but he maintains that nothing is quite as educational as firsthand experience. I own that it has certainly taught me much about how much effort my father has put forward to keep our status.”

“Indeed, young man,” agreed Lord Hei, his voice solemn. “It is not an easy task. But with your father’s wisdom to guide you, I have no doubt of your success.”

“Thank you, my lord.” Lord Malcom’s face was serious, fully aware of the approval hidden within the few words.

“Well then, we shan't keep you,” said Lady Hei in a brisk tone. “I believe Rhinaa would like to peruse her new book as it is. I do hope you will join your mother and father in coming for tea in a few days’ time, however.”

“Gladly, my lady. Knowing my mother, she has already accepted in my behalf.”

“She has, but I have found that it is easier to ensure attendance by asking directly. We shall see you on the day after next, then, Lord Malcom.”

“Indeed. Good night, my lord and ladies.”

The door had barely closed behind Lord Malcom’s back before Rhinaa darted off towards the sitting room and Yin smiled, moving to join her until a hand on her shoulder brought her to a halt.

“I take it you chose not to inform Lord Malcom of your betrothal?” asked Lady Hei, her voice soft enough that neither Rhinaa nor Lord Hei, who had settled himself in the nearby study with his correspondence soon after bidding Lord Malcom a good night, had no chance of eavesdropping.

“Mother?”

“Lady Sutherland did not remark upon the people without providing any sort of explanation, my dear. It is not a difficult conclusion to draw.” Keen green eyes studied her for a moment before Lady Hei smiled. “I expect we may receive a call from him tomorrow, so I trust you will remain here?”

“Indeed, Mother. I have no pressing plans for the rest of the Season, save Lord Kallan’s ball and, it would seem, our trip to the opera with Lord Malcom.”

Lady Hei laughed quietly. “Indeed. Rhinaa was certainly persistent; she would be most cross indeed if you should be unable to attend. But here I am speaking on and on when I am certain you have wished for privacy for some time now. Go along. You shall keep your own counsel, but know that I am here to discuss anything with you should you require it.”

“Thank you, Mamma.”

With that, Lady Hei departed for the servant halls to speak with the cook about preparing for the dinner with Malcom family, leaving Yin in the entryway with much to think about.


End file.
